


The End of Heartache

by JacobEdwardLyons



Series: One Tree Hill [5]
Category: One Tree Hill
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacobEdwardLyons/pseuds/JacobEdwardLyons
Series: One Tree Hill [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685140





	The End of Heartache

Following the shooting, Tree Hill gathers at Emma's funeral to remember the person she was. Among the attendance is her cousin Bevin and boyfriend Jacob, who is taking her death really hard. As the priest is finished, Jacob begs Rachel and Bevin to carry him over to Emma's casket, just as he beings to start crying. Brooke notices this, and she comforts him.


End file.
